A database model is a theory or specification describing how a database is structured and used. A data model is not just a way of structuring data: it also defines a set of operations that can be performed on the data such as queries. Several such models have been suggested such as Hierarchical model, Network model, Relational model (the most popular model), Entity-relationship model, Object-relational model, Multivalue model, Object Model and Document model.
As is well known, there is a lack of standardisation of database models and systems such that different organisations use different database models or even different departments within an organisation (e.g., the Health Service) use different database models. Each organisation or department generally chooses the database model considered most suitable for them or simply accepts the database model recommended to them by their IT department or database manager/administrator. Furthermore it is generally not possible to manage databases having different database models using one database management system.
Well known database models and systems include those provided by Oracle™, Microsoft™, Sybase™, IBM™ and the like. Each differ in specifics and typically require an expertise in maintaining and interrogating data within their defined data structures.
An innovative database management system that offers considerable benefits over the relational database model or system referred to above has been described in GB 2293697B and GB 2398143B the content of which is incorporated herein by way of reference. However the use of the database management systems of these GB patents implied that the previous database models and systems such as the relational database model and system should be simply replaced with the proposed database system. As can be well understood, replacing the databases of an entire organisation such as a large healthcare provider, or multiple smaller organisations to use the database system of the GB patents would be no easy task.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to some or all of the above problems.